The Unknown Romance
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: My story about how Ichijo/Shiki came to be and what happened to them while the manga was going on. The chapters may be short but there will be alot of them. Yaoi; more in later chapters. PLEASE SUPPORT SHIKI/ICHIJO! They need love too! DISCONTINUED
1. The Confession

In Vampire Knight when one would think of a big "Shiki and Ichijo" scene they would say about Ichijo's birthday or when Rido came. Does anyone know wonder what happened in between those two events?

Well, it did begin the day of Ichijo's 18th birthday. He and Shiki were preparing to execute a level E vampire, but that wasn't what was on their minds.

"Shiki, do you believe two male vampires can be together?"

Shiki shrugged his shoulders, "I think so. Why are you asking unusual questions?"

"Because," Ichijo blushed, "I love you, Senri Shiki!"

"Takuma?" Shiki started walking backwards towards his bed.

Ichijo's emerald eyes grew wet at the sight of him retreating, "I know I could never have those feelings returned. I can deal with it, but I just needed to tell you the truth. Sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable in any way."

"Oh, Ichijo." He sighed as he stood next to the crying blonde, "You could never imagine how relieved I am to hear that you share the feelings I've been having!" T hen Shiki gently licked the tears off of Ichijo's lashes. He cradled the blonde against his chest as he stroked his hair. Ichijo buried into the curve of Shiki's neck. With one soft kiss, he earned a low moan. He looked up to see the brunette's eyes glaze over.

He smiled at Shiki's reaction, "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

Shiki ruffled the blonde's hair, "Nope. Now stop talking and start kissing."

"Shiki!" Ichijo gasped in fake horror, "I don't know how you were raised but I can't have you taking advantage of me."

"Oh, shut up about your innocence." and then he pressed his lips to Ichijo's. Lost in each other's embrace they didn't notice the soft knocking on the door.

A familiar voice drifted into the room, "Shiki. Ichijo. If you don't leave now, you'll be late for the party!"

Running to the door, Ichijo swiftly ushered Kaname into the room. His face was aflame, "Hey, Kaname! We just finished getting ready to go."

The pureblood glanced around the room; at the scattered clothes and books, the brunette sprawled on the floor, and an extremely red Ichijo. It didn't take much for Kaname to figure out what had been going on.

He smiled, "I'm glad you two are so close, but you really need to go. I just saw Zero and Yuki heading out, so I want you to get there first." At that he left, but not before the concern had shown in his eyes.

Shiki quietly rose and put on his jacket, "Come on, birthday boy! Let's go before the Pres decides to share what he just found out."

Then together they left the dorms.


	2. A Hunting We Will Go

Crisp autumn wind blew through the wilting trees as they arrived in town. The atmosphere left a damp chill to those who wondered into its mitts.

Ichijo snuggled closer to Shiki, "I'm not sure what's going on but this weather is starting to creep me out. Let's do our job and get back to the dorms."

Ice blue eyes locked onto worried emerald eyes. Taking his hand, Shiki led the blonde down the alley way. There lurking in the shadow was the Level E, but it was not alone. Trapped in its clutches was Yuki; with Zero by her side trying to free her. Sword at the ready Ichijo drew the blade down the Level E's form. Instantly it turned into dust before them.

"Oh!" a confused Yuki said, "Ichijo! Shiki! What are you two doing here?" Zero just continued to glare at the vamps.

"Kaname had requested we hunt it down, and we know better than to disobey his direct orders." Ichijo laughed.

Gently Shiki nudged the babbling aristocrat, "Perhaps we should return to the academy before they send a search party after us."

"Right. Don't frown Shiki, it'll create creases in your lovely face!" he stopped as he felt Yuki and Zero watch him with growing curiosity, "OK. Well you two are invited to my birthday party tonight. Kaname will be there to answer your questions. Now if you don't mind we really must be going."

Deciding it was time to leave, Shiki began to tug on Ichijo's collar. The blonde, grateful to leave the awkward situation, quickly followed.


	3. How Do You Tie This?

Later in the Moon Dorms, the time for Ichijo's party was approaching quickly. As usual Shiki was lounging across a sofa, sleeping.

Ichijo on the other hand was busy trying to figure out how the tie on his shirt was supposed to be worn, "Shiki! Shiki, wake up! I need help over here. OH CRAP! Shiki, my hand's stuck!"

Lazily the brunette opened his eyes; only to find his roommate jumping around with his hand tied to his collar. Shiki laughed at the blush that was spreading across Ichijo's features.

"I can't close my eyes for 2 minutes without you finding some way to get my attention. Now, come here and I'll help you."

"Hey, quit pulling. You're just making the knot tighter." Ichijo yelped in pain as Shiki purposely added knots to the one already there, "Shiki, the party's going to start and you're making me late."

The brunette slyly smirked at his captive, "You said to help, not to untie you. Personally, I think you'll be much happier if you stay the way you are. I know I will."

Then he pushed the blonde backwards onto the closet bed. Shiki twisted the tie around his palm until he and Ichijo were face to face. Before the blonde could protest, Shiki captured his lips in a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened Ichijo felt himself tangle his free hand into thick brown locks; forcing a low growl from Shiki.

The blonde laughed, "Do I need to get Kaname in here? No, better yet! Do I need to get Rima in here?"

Shiki paled as he stopped sucking Ichijo's neck, "You wouldn't do that to me!"

"Oh, Rima! Shiki's acting stupid again!"

Less than a second later, Rima burst into the room. Ignoring everything around her, she marched over and slapped Shiki across the head.

"OW! What the hell, Rima!"

She glared down at the brunette, "Don't you talk back to me. Whatever you were doing must have been bad if Ichijo had to call me." Rima paused as she realized what was going on, "Ichijo, what's the real reason you called me in here?"

The blonde turned bright red, "Man! You were right, Shiki! I should have thought this out better….. Well we were trying to get ready but my hand got stuck. Then Shiki tried to get even with me for waking him up. Then…. I don't know."

"Oh, please! All that happened was that I started to tease him and he overreacted." Shiki causally sighed. He inconspicuously unwound his hand from Ichijo's tie; leaning back with a yawn slowly escaping his lips. Ichijo's jaw dropped at how convincing the brunette was.

Rima shook her head as she watched two of her closest friends become "closer" in front of her eyes. She had always joked about them being a couple but seeing it in real life was still a shock.

The confusion must have showed on her face because Ichijo quietly whispered, "Rima. Please say something."

"How long has this been going on?"

"How long has what?" Ichijo was honestly confused.

She glared, "How long have you two been sneaking around? I can't believe you never told me! Me, of all people! I thought that we were all best friends, some friends!" Her eyes welled with tears as the boys stared at her in disbelief.

"Rima…" Shiki began but Rima raced towards the door, "Rima, please let us explain!" The door slammed in his face. He turned to Ichijo (who was now untied form his collar), "She'll be ok, right?"

The blonde wrapped his arms around his companion, "When she's ready to talk, she'll come back. Until then, I think we should act as if nothing happened. Now's not the best time for the others to find out about us."

Silently they finished getting ready for the party. They were about to leave when a soft knock came on the door.

"Shiki. Ichijo. Can we talk?" the door opened to show a red eyed Rima. They quickly ushered her inside and offered her a place to sit.

She rubbed her eyes as she began to speak, "What I did earlier was really overdramatic. I should have known that you two would never hurt me. I'm glad you have found each other."

Shiki sat down next to her on the sofa, "Rima, what you saw was nothing more than two male friends teasing each other. I love you and Ichijo, but like siblings. Besides, I think I'd go crazy if I really loved him."

Ichijo sat on Rima's other side, "I feel the same way. Seeing us like that could have been misinterpreted, but we were just goofing around. We would never hurt you."

"I'm glad everything's back to normal. But," Rima blushed, "I need to quick redo my make-up before we go!"

Shiki groaned but Ichijo nodded, "Ok, we'll meet downstairs."

She nodded back, "See you then!" Then Rima rushed out into the hall.


	4. Flashback Time

When the door closed Ichijo collapsed on his bed, "God, you people tire me out." He rolled over to see Shiki plop down next to him. "Hey get on your own bed! What if someone comes in here?" Ichijo began to playfully push the brunette off the bed.

Shiki smiled, "Let them come." He stilled the blonde as their lips met once again.

"By the way, that was brilliant with Rima earlier. I almost fell for it too." Ichijo laughed, "If you ever get tired of modeling, you could always become an actor!"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Only if you costar with me. You gave quite a performance as well. I never thought you could act so sly; and I have never felt so attracted to you!"

"Oh really. What about two weeks ago when I got a paper cut in French class? God, you almost jumped me in the middle of the lesson!" Ichijo said in a teasing tone, even though everything he had said was true.

The younger vampire blushed, "You know that I don't have as much control as you, neither does Rima."

"Then why didn't she try to bite me?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Shiki blurted out.

Now it was Ichijo's turn to blush. He wrapped himself around the brunette. "You do care!" he paused as he saw the confusion on Shiki's face, "I mean, I knew you cared for me. It's just nice to hear you say it out loud."

Shiki locked his eyes to Ichijo's, "Did you ever want my blood?"

"What?!"

"Ever since we first met, I've lusted for you and your blood. I just wanted to know if you felt the same way."

"Shiki! Of course I did and still do, but don't you remember our first days together. Even though we got along it wasn't until you became homesick that we grew closer."

_**Two years ago Cross Academy was just opening. Ichijo and many other nobles joined Kaname in the new class; the Night Class. About half a year later, Shiki arrived at the academy. He was welcomed by, his new roommate and soon to be best friend, Ichijo.**_

_**They spent a lot of time together and with Rima. A couple weeks later, Shiki skipped a whole night of classes. It took some time and patience, but eventually Ichijo got the brunette to talk to him.**_

_**"Shiki, I know you're quiet but this is extreme, even for you. I might be able to help you if you tell me what's wrong?" Ichijo pleaded.**_

_**The younger vamp finally gave in, "It's my mother. She wants me to come home. The only problem is that I like it here and she will just think I'm my dad."**_

_**"What's wrong with your father? I've never heard you mention him before."**_

_**"He's a bastard." Shiki growled, "He left my mom when she was pregnant with me. She has never forgotten him, and I've never forgiven him."**_

_**Ichijo hugged the brunette close to him. "Why are you hugging me?" he tried to push the blonde away.**_

_**The older vamp held onto his roommate, "I just couldn't stand to see you so upset! I know what it is like to have family issues; my parents are dead and my grandfather is my guardian. I never thought he was evil until he did something unforgivable to Kaname. Even though it meant turning on my family; I'll never work for my grandfather."**_

_**After that day, the two became inseparable. **_

__Shiki sighed, "Yeah, I remember. Didn't I bite you that night?"

"Yes, you bite me on my lower neck. The blood tablets hadn't been working for you, and you were dehydrated! I was so worried!"

"Hey, today's your birthday!" the brunette pointed out, "Do you want my present now or after the party? I'll even let you bite me."

Ichijo smirked at that last comment, "You'll LET me bite you?! I think you are mooching off of my birthday, but think about it. If I bite you, we'll form a blood bond. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes. I've never felt more strongly about something than being with you for the rest of my life." determination shone in Shiki's eyes.


	5. Blood Bonds and Birthday Parties

_**Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy. Hope you like chapter 5!**_

Emerald eyes watered as Ichijo drew the brunette close to him, "Now I wish I could cancel this stupid party! I would rather stay with you!"

"It's a bit too late for canceling, but how about after that we spend some real quality time together?"

Reluctantly the lovers untangled from each other and headed down to the celebration. They spent some time together talking with Rima, but then Ichijo had to welcome the other guests. It wasn't until they decided to cut the birthday cake, that they got together again.

"Are you going to eat that all by yourself, Ichijo?" the brunette snuck up behind the birthday boy, "Or are you going to share?"

Ichijo shyly smiled, "Ok, but you have to cut the cake. It seems like whenever I do it, the pieces turn out crooked."

He held out the knife for Shiki and as he took it, the blade sliced into the blonde's thumb. "Oh! Shiki you cut me!"

But the ice blue eyes were focused only on the crimson liquid dripping out of Ichijo's finger. "We shouldn't waste it." a warm tongue lapped up the blood in a slow loving motion.

The blonde shivered, "Shiki, I hope you don't intend to abuse me personally."

"It's not abuse if the victim is willing." He whispered back into his lover's ear. Shiki wrapped his arms around the blonde, "Let's go back to the dorm. By the look of things, no one would miss us."

Smirking, the brunette led Ichijo back to their dorm. Then pushing him down on the bed, Shiki climbed on top of him.

Ichijo blushed, "How am I supposed to bite you if you're on top of me?"

"Good point." Shiki laughed as he made a sharp twist, causing their positions to be reversed. The blonde couldn't help but smile at his lover's eagerness. He lightly tangled his fingers in the soft brown locks to expose the neck even more. Slowly he began to kiss the flesh in preparation for the bite.

Shiki moaned, "Oh god. You are such a tease!" But just as the words escaped his mouth, Ichijo's fangs slipped into his neck. Now it was the blonde's turn to smirk as he drank the delicious nectar. He soon stopped, having only taken a dozen swallows, and licked the wound closed.

Smiling, Ichijo could see the disappointed look on the brunette's face. "I didn't want to take too much blood, or else you'd fall asleep on me."

"No, I wouldn't do that…" Shiki paused, "Do feel that?"

Nodding, the blonde laughed "That's the blood bond we now share! Isn't it wonderful!"

"Yes. Yes, it is…. But I think there is one other way for us to be closer." mischief laced through Shiki's words as he slid as hand under his lover's shirt.

_**CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry this scene will continue in the next chapter. It would have been in this one but I still have some work to do on it. ….so stay tuned! Thanks for supporting Ichijo/Shiki!**_

_**By the way, the story is far from over! In fact, it will be picking up a lot soon!**_


End file.
